The present invention relates to a blister pack comprising a base section containing one or more compartments, recesses or cups and a cover, which can be peeled off, fitted around the rims of the one or more compartments, recesses or cups.
Packaging of this type is known, for example, for receiving substances shaped in tablet-like form. Each of the individual compartments, recesses or cups can be provided with, in each case, one tablet or the like and the packaging can then be sealed with a cover. Usually, the cover is sealed on plane surfaces provided for this purpose on the upper outer edge and dividing ridges which may be present. Thus, the entire packaged material is sealed tight against the exterior and the various packaged goods in the various compartments are mutually separated from one another, likewise in a tight manner.
Packaging units of this type are known as push-through packs or blister packs, provided the packaged material can be removed by manually pressing in the base section or cup base and pushing through the cover section.
The blister packs which have been disclosed hitherto as a rule have a base section made of plastic or a plastic composite and a cover, for example made of aluminum foil or an aluminum-containing foil composite. When the packaging material is recycled, waste products of different material types are obtained, some of which are still adhesively bonded to one another, such as, for example, various plastics and metals bonded in laminate form.